Question
by elilover2
Summary: Stan has to ask Alex a question. Slash.


**A/N: So, I was looking through this category (because I was watching the movie) and I was apalled that NOBODY had thought of this pairing. Or, if they had, hadn't written a story for it. It's like, you'll pair him with his own dad but not the jock that beats his ass everyday *sexual innuendo INTENDED*! So, here I am, getting the ball rolling. *streamers* Let's go.**

**Oh yeah, guy/guy and I don't own this.**

"Hey Alex!"

"Not now Stan."

"Hey Alex!"

"I said NOT NOW!" I whirled to face the older boy, glaring at him in what I hoped was a menacing fashion. He returned the glare, but not for long. Eventually, his face melted into a grin. I sighed, waiting for him to punch me, or tape me to a toilet, or something of that sort. That's what always happened, I was used to it, and it would at least postpone the dreaded outing with dad a bit longer. However, none of these things happened. Stan just continued to grin.

Eventually, I grew tired of this, and dared to speak.

"What the hell do you want, Stan?" I demanded and he chuckled a bit, stepping forwards. I held my ground, gritting my teeth and mentally preparing myself for whatever pain was to come.

"I have a question."

This was surprising. I opened my eyes which had closed in preparation for a thorough beating and scowled at the blonde haired boy. Well, man. He was 18.

"What?" I snapped and he took my hand, startling me, and yanked me into the nearest classroom. I ripped my hand free and stared him, giving him my best reproachful look.

"Geez, next time warn me." I muttered and he laughed, setting his butt on a desk. I refrained from telling him to sit on the seat, even though I was honestly afraid he would break the fragile desk top. I wasn't going to risk bodily harm over a shitty piece of school property.

There was a lengthy silence. I squirmed, noting every tick of the clock. Maggie and dad would be waiting for me, I really needed to leave, but I wasn't too sure I wanted to know what would happen if I did. Stan wasn't the type of person to tolerate being ditched.

"Stan, ask the damn question." I crossed my arms and Stan glanced at me, but didn't say anything. I waited, watching as he opened his mouth, but no words were said. I fidgeted as my watch proclaimed it to be nearly 3:40, and willed Stan to let me leave.

"This is so hard." Stan sighed and I scoffed at him.

"What is? You haven't actually SAID anything. And, sitting isn't that hard...even for you."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Yes sir." I mock saluted him, my confidence level dangerously high due to the fact that I hadn't been hit once during this whole encounter. He looked at the wall, ignoring me, and I cast another nervous glance at my watch. It was now 3:45.

"Could you hurry up, please? I have somewhere to be."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"My dad's car. We're going out somewhere for bonding time. Or something." I responded, trying to sound as uninterested and nonchalant as possible.

"Oh yeah, Maggie mentioned that. She's not happy."

I didn't respond to this. Instead, I moved us back on the right track.

"So, that question?" I kept my voice as calm and not frustrated as possible. Stan slipped off the desk, moving towards the door. His eyes were locked on the floor as he slipped by me, placing a hand on the doorknob. I watched him pause at the door and turn back, eyes still down.

"Just forget it." He shrugged and pushed open the door, leaving me by myself. I debated on just leaving, but something made me ditch this idea. Instead, I took off after Stan, running down the hall after him. He wasn't far away, thank god, and I caught up to him quickly.

"Alex?" He looked surprised. I planted myself directly in his path, vowing not to leave until I'd answered his question. He eyed me, but didn't shove me out of the way or anything, which I took as a sign of encouragement.

"What's your question?"

"I told you to forget it." He grumbled, head down. I gave an exasperated sigh,

"Just tell me!"

"I can't. Now move before I make you regret ever meeting me." He threatened, but it lacked it's usually potency. I stayed put.

"I already regret meeting you. Now, just ask the question. I'll answer it, we'll both leave, and you can go back to beating me up tomorrow."

He laughed a bit, but it wasn't exactly a laugh. It sounded more like a sigh, or one of those shaky breaths you take when you're nervous.

"Can I do something without you freaking out?"

I faltered a bit, unsure of whether this was a good idea or not. My instincts were screaming that it was not, nor would it ever be. But, something else was telling me to go for it.

"Yes." I said it softly, almost a whisper, and Stan smiled. Slowly, he leaned towards me, stopping when his face was mere inches from mine. Then, with a look of determination, he closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was short, but I could feel fireworks bursting in my skull and electricity tingling across my skin. When Stan pulled away, I felt his absence like a bruise, and wished he would leave his lips on mine forever.

No words were said, but I'm pretty sure we were both grinning like idiots. At least, Stan was. And, I could feel my cheeks beginning to hurt, stretched to their limit. Uncertainly, I stepped out of Stan's way and began walking slowly towards the doors, knowing Maggie and dad woulf be incredibly angry. I was probably unexcusably late, and I really had no excuse.

"Hey Alex."

I turned at the call from behind and smiled uncertainly at Stan. He was grinning broadly, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?"

"You can forget about me beating you up tomorrow."

And with that, he turned a corner and disappeared, leaving me to question my whole life as I got in the car and prepared myself for a night full of Maggie rage.


End file.
